


Thane Sketches

by Nimueth



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect 2 - Fandom, Mass Effect 3 - Fandom, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimueth/pseuds/Nimueth
Kudos: 11





	Thane Sketches

A couple quick portraits of Thane I drew for my birthday, back in April. A little self care during a time of lockdown.


End file.
